Intoxication
by Alice001
Summary: A drunken Rukia and a dripping wet Ichigo. He has to care for her until she becomes sober. Things can't get any worse can they? IchiRuki! Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Another IchiRuki story, I swear I have some kind of IchiRuki obsession. They HAVE to get together. Anyway, I hope you like it!

Characters (mostly Rukia) will OOC (purposely) so please excuse it.

**Please review!**

* * *

Intoxication

* * *

Ichigo looked up and saw only rain falling down on him. The rain seemed to be a steady pace, but now it looked like it was going to come down harder. As he walked down the street a pair of red heels hit him across his shoulder. Ichigo winced in pain and growled. The girl in his arms squealed and then giggled. The red heels in her hand swayed with every step that Ichigo took. 

"You look funnnnnyyy when yourr mad, Ichi…" The girl remarked. Her words were slow and slurred. She talked as though she was ten-years old. Raven hair was plastered onto her face. Her violet eyes were full of amusement and her expression showed that she was about to pass out.

"Shut up Rukia." Ichigo said angrily and the girl took her free hand and put her index finger up to her lips mockingly. She let out a "Shhh…" and then giggled. Ichigo glared at her and they both stayed fairly quiet has Ichigo walked with the exception of Rukia buzzing her lips every ten seconds.

Earlier that night, they both went to Keigo's house for his birthday party. Keigo thought it would be cool if he spiked the drinks. Rukia had a lot of the punch that Keigo spiked and well she ended up drunk. She was making a fool out of herself and she threw up so Ichigo thought it was time to leave.

When they were walking, Rukia ran into a pole, a trashcan, and a mailbox. Not to mention that she said hello to a fellow drunk that was walking past. He was old and wore rags and a green wool hat. It was an interesting conversation that Rukia and him had. So now, he had to carry her home to avoid Rukia hurting herself and to avoid her being abducted by someone. And then on top of that it had started to rain.

"Ichi…" Rukia whined and Ichigo looked down.

"What the hell do you want midget?" He asked angrily. He was furious. Did she have no idea that the drinks were spiked? How stupid could she get?

"Let me…gooooooooo!" She yelled and she thrashed around in Ichigo's arms. Ichigo's grip on her tightened and his face became red in anger.

"Stop it Rukia! You idiot! Stop moving! Just stay still for once you damn midget!" He yelled loudly. Rukia cringed back at the volume of his voice and she frowned, but she settled down. Her eyes became watery and Ichigo sighed and he began to feel guilty for yelling.

"Ichi…are youu maaad at meeee?" She asked and her voice cracked. Ichigo decided to try a different approach. If she was going to act like a little kid, he would talk to her like she's a little kid.

"No, I'm not angry." Lies "But you need to settle down…and if you do…I'll…um…buy you Chappy doll tomorrow…" More lies. But, Kids liked bribes right? Rukia's eyes began to sparkle and she smiled.

"Mmmm…m'kayyy Ichi…I'll beeee good." She promised and then they were in silence again…but only for a little while. "Ichi…" If she ever called him Ichi after this night, he'd kill her.

"What?" He asked, the anger in his voice was replaced by annoyance.

"I…like it when…" she paused trying to make a coherent sentence and her eyes lids began to fall over her eyes. "I like it when…when…we fight." She finished and Ichigo looked down at her shocked.

"What?" He asked confused. Rukia put her head on his shoulder and nodded.

"It makes me feeeel…feel like yoooou…know I'm thheerre," she tried to explain and Ichigo looked at her like she was insane. This girl is crazy, how does fighting make you think I know you're there? He wondered. He was fully aware that Rukia. Actually, at times Rukia was the only one that he noticed.

"Rukia…just go to sleep." He said. She doesn't mean what she's saying. Hell, I bet she doesn't even know what she's saying. He tried to convince himself.

"It's like our way of saying…tha…" Rukia trailed off because she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Now, Ichigo was curious. What was she trying to say? He wanted to know.

"Hey, Rukia. Wake up midget." He said and shook her little, but the small girl remained asleep. Ichigo sighed and walked the rest of the way home without Rukia's constant chatter.

Once home, he thanked God that his family was already asleep. As he was walking up the stairs, he tried to wake Rukia up again, but no use, the drunken girl remained asleep in his arms. Ichigo sighed and walked into his room. He attempted to put Rukia down on his bed, but she refused to let him go. He tried to pry her hands off of his shirt, but the clutched onto him like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't…don't leave meeeeee…plwease Ichi…don't leave…" Rukia begged half asleep with her eyes closed. Ichigo looked down at her shocked and she slowly opened her eyelids. "Ichi…" She called out to him again, now awake. Ichigo cleared his throat.

"What midget?" He asked and Rukia frowned at him.

"Don't caaallll meee midget!" She squealed loudly. Ichigo cringed at the volume at her voice.

"Shut it!" He hissed at her and she quieted down.

"Ichiiiiii!" She whispered now.

"What?"

"Will you stay with me?" She asked and widened her eyes innocently. Ichigo nodded apprehensively and Rukia slowly loosed her grip on his shirt. She fell asleep again as soon as Ichigo put her on a pillow.

He stepped back and looked at her. Rukia's clothes were dripping wet, so Ichigo went down the hall and grabbed a towel. He sat next to her on the bed and dried her hair clean. His eyes wandered down her body, and he wondered how he was going to change her. He walked around to the foot of the bed and pulled her shoes off. Ichigo walked over to the closet and threw Rukia's shoes inside and then he grabbed a sweatshirt of his and a pair of sweat pants.

He walked back over to her and dried her clothes the best as he could, but he noticed that they were still too wet and she would catch a cold. His initial plan was to just throw his clothes over hers, but now it seemed that he would have to change her.

He sat on the bed next to her and took a deep breath. Ichigo pulled her shirt over her head with his eyes scrunched tightly and his cheeks stained red. Once he realized that the shirt was completely off, he slowly opened one eye and saw that Rukia had worn a small black tank top underneath her red shirt. He let out a sigh of relief and threw his sweatshirt over her. He rolled the sleeves up until her tiny hands poked through them. Then he rolled the bottom of the sweatshirt to make look more like a shirt and less of a dress.

The next task was to take her skirt off. Ichigo began to turn as red as a tomato. He slowly pulled the garment off with his eyes closed yet again. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Rukia has worn a pair of white shorts underneath the black skirt and the let out another sigh of relief. He put his sweatpants on Rukia and relief flooded over him. He brushed a couple of strands of hair out of her face and stepped back.

The moonlight though his window shone brightly through the window and poured over Rukia like a blanket. Her while body shone brightly and the few water droplets left on her skin began to sparkle making her sparkle also. Ichigo walked over to the window and shut the blinds, taking the blanket of light off of Rukia. He walked back to her and placed a couple of blankets over her. As he walked over to the door, he heard her mumble.

"You said that yoouu…would stay…" Ichigo froze at her words and turned slowly around. Rukia still had her eyes closed and she turned onto her side so her back was facing him. Ichigo slowly opened the door and tiptoed out being careful not to wake Rukia up.

---------

Rukia woke up the next morning with a killer headache. As she sat up, the room began to spin wildly and she fell back onto the bed. She looked around her and noticed that she wasn't sleeping in her closet and she wasn't wearing the clothes that she remembered putting on. Actually, she doesn't remember anything that happened last night. A quick look at herself shows that she is in Ichigo's clothes.

Rukia became confused and she looked over to the wooden desk in his room. On it, there was a glass of water and some pills with a note. It read: Take these midget, they'll help your headache. Rukia didn't need help figuring out who the note was from. How did Ichigo know that she had a headache?

The door creaked open and Ichigo walked in. He began to pick up her wet clothes off of his floor and he threw them onto a chair. When he noticed that Rukia was awake a smiled a little and scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"Morning." He said. Rukia blinked at him and tried to climb out of bed, but she lost her footing and began to fall. Ichigo caught her and held her up. "You should really take that medicine Rukia. It'll help." Ichigo said and put her back on her feet. She mumbled a small thanks and started taking the pills.

"How's the headache?" Ichigo asked when Rukia was done.

"It's better…but how did you know I had a headache?" She asked and put the glass back down on the desk.

"You idiot, you were drunk. I had to carry you home last night and it was raining. Then I had to come home and change you, it was a good think you were wearing shorts and a tank top underneath your clothes." Ichigo explained and crossed his arms with blushing. Rukia began to freak out.

"I was drunk? How the hell did I end up drunk?!" She yelled and Ichigo threw his arms up in the air.

"How am I supposed to know?" He asked.

"Well, you were obviously with me, you should know!" Rukia yelled and Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest.

"You drank punch that Keigo spiked." He explained and Rukia sat back down on the bed slowly.

"Oh God, what did I do?" She asked and Ichigo sighed and rubbed his orange hair.

"Well, you started dancing on tables and you threw up all over Keigo's sofa. When I finally got you to leave you ran into a mailbox, a trashcan, and a pole. Then you started talking to some drunken hobo on the street about, I dunno, bananas and dogs or something like that. That's about it, but don't worry everyone else was too drunk to notice anything." Ichigo added after he was the expression on Rukia's face.

"Thank you Ichigo, for helping me…" Rukia mumbled.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, but uh…you did start talking…" Ichigo said.

"What did I say?" Rukia asked. It was true, she was in love with the stubborn, orange haired Death God, but she would never tell him. Did she confess that to him yesterday?

"You said that you like our fights…then you started to explain why, but you fell asleep before you could finish. I wanted to know why you like them Rukia." Ichigo said while his blush spread over to his whole face.

"I uh…said that?" Rukia asked and then gulped. Ichigo nodded once and Rukia began playing with the hem of the sweatshirt. "I like our fights because…well…I think its out way of telling each other…that we…that we uhm…care about each other." Rukia confessed.

"That's why I like out fights too." Ichigo said and Rukia looked up and smiled. Ichigo walked over to her and kneeled down so he was at her height.

"I really do care about you Rukia." He whispered and he pulled her into his arms. Rukia hugged him too and smiled brightly.

"I care about you too." She replied. After a minute they pulled away and Rukia looked at him and suddenly a memory from last night flooded back to her.

"Didn't you say that you would buy me a Chappy doll yesterday?" She asked slightly confused and Ichigo groaned.

Here we go again…

* * *

Let me make a couple of points clear! 

1. Getting drunk IS bad…don't ever drink!

2. I don't know what happens when you're drunk cause I have never been (and never will be) drunk

3. Yes they were OOC, but that's how I wanted them to be.

I hope you liked it! **Please review!!**


End file.
